


Il Racconto dell'Ancella

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: (Bellamort)“Che cosa sta facendo?”“Si é diretto verso Hogwarts?”Alzò il volto, li guardò attentamente, prima uno, poi l’altro.Non sapeva che cosa aveva visto, o forse lo sapeva, ma non era minimamente pronto ad accettarlo.“Lui… no. Era dai Malfoy.”Sussurrò di fronte al viso avido di Ron, mentre lo sguardo penetrante di Hermione lo passava da parte a parte.“Dai Malfoy? Che cosa stava facendo?”Harry deglutì. Si sentiva le guance in fiamme, il suo respiro faceva fatica a tornare normale.





	

  
“Harry…?”  
  
Ma la voce di Hermione sfumava in un orizzonte da prima rosso, poi di un blu profondo… che gli chiudeva completamente ogni altra realtà.  
  
Harry strizzò forte le palpebre, non gli importava più che lei si accorgesse del dolore lancinante alla cicatrice. La radura scomparve lentamente, il sole che faceva capolino tra le fronde degli alberi sopra di loro si eclissò.  
  
Hermione disse ancora qualcosa, o forse era Ron, Harry non lo aveva visto avvicinarsi, le voci dei suoi amici si spegnevano, perdendo significato.  
  
  
_Era disteso su un morbido, ampio letto. Fiaccole magiche bruciavano senza sosta e senza residuo alcuno nei loro supporti metallici, il caminetto era acceso, scoppiettava allegramente._  
  
Mosse le sue lunghe dita pallide, in una specie di lenta carezza. La donna era distesa tra le sue ginocchia, e lui le teneva le dita affondate nella serica massa scura dei capelli. Vedeva la sponda del sontuoso baldacchino con le tende aperte di fronte a se’, e le ginocchia di lei, nude ed aperte contro l’elegante trapunta. Un uomo si stava tirando goffamente in piedi, i suoi ansiti avevano riempito l’aria immobile della stanza, ma ora era finito. Vide il suo volto pallido baluginare, coperto di cicatrici sul lato destro. L’uomo non lo guardava, finiva di ricomporsi la tunica, dopo aver fatto il suo dovere… la donna distesa tra le sue ginocchia non parlava, poteva sentirla rilassarsi poco a poco.  
Questo era quello che voleva ardentemente, e lui l’avrebbe accontentata. Voleva avere un nuovo strumento nelle sue mani, e quale migliore strumento possibile, quale strumento più efficace di un altro essere umano creato ex-novo, da controllare a suo piacimento?  
  
Non sarebbe stato come quell’inetto Draco Malfoy, non sarebbe stato come la sua patetica famiglia…solo che lui non poteva, non era semplicemente in grado di accontentare Bellatrix, nel suo nuovo corpo. Da quando era rinato, aveva scoperto di non poter essere in grado di generale alcunché. Ci avevano provato, e molte volte ma alla fine erano giunti all’unica conclusione possibile. Bellatrix sapeva con certezza di non essere lei a non poter generare. La sua fedele, devota Bellatrix.  
Ma non c’era problema.  
Avevano radunato altri fedeli seguaci, per risolvere quell’inconveniente.  
Era da tempo ormai, che tentavano... probabilmente, qualcuno dei tentativi aveva già dato i suoi frutti, chissà: forse il protratto ritardo di Bellatrix le celava la notizia che sperava di sentire, magari era già successo. Meglio tentare il tutto per tutto però, sfruttare ogni possibilità.  
  
Ognuno dei candidati prescelti era purosangue, naturalmente.  
  
  
“Vai, e dì a Lucius di entrare.”  
  
Ordinò con la sua fredda voce indolente all’uomo che si dirigeva verso la porta, il passo un po’ incerto. Le fiamme del caminetto gettavano ombre tremule contro le pareti di marmo, gli ricordarono un po’ i sospiri di Bellatrix.  
  
Adesso lei aveva disteso le braccia, lasciando che lui le accarezzasse distrattamente la nuca, lo sguardo fisso alla porta socchiusa. Le sue ginocchia erano ancora nude ed aperte, lei se ne stava lì, esposta, i seni pallidi nudi, la veste ancora raggrumata sotto la schiena.  
  
Sorrise, un sorriso freddo, senza allegria. Lucius Malfoy era scivolato dentro in silenzio ed aveva richiuso la porta.  
Era uno dei candidati prescelti, sette in tutto.  
Fu lieto di constatare che teneva lo sguardo basso. Il suo volto pallido e sottile avanzò nel bagliore delle fiamme. Sempre senza una parola avanzò fino al bordo del letto, iniziando a togliersi l’elegante, scura giacca di ottimo taglio.  
La appoggiò contro lo schienale di una sedia con una certa fretta, dunque, sempre evitando di alzare i suoi occhi pallidi, salì in ginocchio sul letto.  
  
Bellatrix si mosse, ebbe una specie di sussulto. Allungò pigramente un piede nudo, sfiorando la coscia del cognato.  
  
Lucius allungò la mano destra per sfiorarle rigidamente, brevemente il ginocchio verso l’interno.  
Poi, le sue ampie spalle si chinarono su di lei, con altrettanta freddezza.  
Distolse lo sguardo da lui, si concentrò sul profilo altero della donna.  
  
Lei sibilò… suo cognato era curvo su di lei, quasi disteso, e la stava accarezzando, poteva sentirlo, percepirlo… vide lei tendere il collo, la sentì inarcare appena la schiena.  
Si trattenne dal dire qualcosa. Le palpebre di Bellatrix tremolavano, socchiuse. Avrebbe voluto dirgli di sbrigarsi e sparire, al più presto, non era stato infastidito così dagli altri uomini… sentì la rabbia guizzargli di colpo nel petto, una gelida rabbia assassina… i suoi capelli chiari ondeggiavano, la fronte era china tra le lunghe cosce pallide e secche di lei… poi, proprio mentre stava per aprire bocca, lui si mosse, le scivolò contro, addosso. Le si aggrappò ad un ginocchio, mentre con le dita dell’altra mano armeggiava frettolosamente in basso, con bottoni e chiusure.  
Poi poté vedere solo la sommità della sua testa bionda, perché le cosce nude di Bellatrix salirono prontamente ad avvolgergli i fianchi.  
  
C’era troppa urgenza in quello scatto, troppo ardore nel sospiro di lei, il suo busto si contorceva contro la sua camicia, i seni nudi vi aderivano adesso… poteva vedere i fianchi di lui lanciati in una danza frenetica, profonda, la collera guizzò ancora ed ancora ma lui la tenne a bada, non gli serviva… non aveva bisogno di collera, avrebbe sistemato dopo Lucius: una volta che fosse rimasta incinta, avrebbe eliminato tutti i possibili padri, ed il bambino sarebbe stato come loro.  
Rodolphus aveva accettato di prendersene cura, se fosse nato prima della fine della guerra, ossia prima che lui avesse avuto il tempo materiale di occuparsi del ragazzo.  
  
Bellatrix affondò il volto nel collo del cognato, le cosce completamente sollevate, lo ghermì forte con le braccia, non poteva vedere il volto dell’uomo, era dietro una fitta cortina di capelli chiari che ora oscillava, dondolava ritmicamente… poi si bloccarono, di scatto, completamente, ogni muscolo del corpo teso.  
  
La sola cosa ancora udibile erano i loro respiri, quello sibilante, quasi afono di Lucius, quello roco di lei, mentre ricadeva abbandonata tra le sue ginocchia….  
  
  
  
Harry ripiombò violentemente in se’ stesso, la fronte madida di sudore.  
Ron ed Hermione lo osservavano tesi. Era scivolato in ginocchio… sentì rametti e foglie cadute contro i jeans, il sole prossimo al tramonto era tornato a splendere tra le cime degli alberi.  
“Che cosa sta facendo?”  
“Si é diretto verso Hogwarts?”  
  
Alzò il volto, li guardò attentamente, prima uno, poi l’altro.  
Non sapeva che cosa aveva visto, o forse lo sapeva, ma non era minimamente pronto ad accettarlo.  
  
“Lui… no. Era dai Malfoy.”  
  
Sussurrò di fronte al viso avido di Ron, mentre lo sguardo penetrante di Hermione lo passava da parte a parte.  
  
“Dai Malfoy? Che cosa stava facendo?”  
  
Harry deglutì. Si sentiva le guance in fiamme, il suo respiro faceva fatica a tornare normale.  
Deglutì.  
  
“Niente… insomma, non si stava occupando di me.”  
  
  
Ron, Hermione cercarono di fargli ancora qualche domanda, di scandagliare la sua elusiva risposta, ma poi capirono che Harry non voleva parlarne, non subito almeno.  
  
Qualsiasi cosa fosse lo aveva spiazzato, aveva adombrato il suo sguardo, instillato pensieri ignoti nella sua testa.  
  
  
_Non c’era problema._  
  
Un individuo ex-novo, da controllare a suo piacimento.  
Harry rabbrividì.  
  
_Tutti i possibili padri…._


End file.
